


Curiosity Leads to Torn Tights and Hard Fucks Against the Wall

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Uniforms, Wall Sex, leather jacket kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indulging his curiosity, Tim tries on Kon’s jacket and that is the biggest turn-on for Superboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Leads to Torn Tights and Hard Fucks Against the Wall

**Notes:** Based on [this](http://scrapbook23.tumblr.com/post/12616128304/requested-in-livestream-by-sweeety-touched-up-by) TimKon fanart I requested on Floo’s LS. Un-betated

\--

He had gone to the meta’s room expecting to find the meta draped over his bed reading comics or some magazines. But instead, Robin had found the S-shield jacket lying carelessly on the rumpled sheets. Tim had stared at the jacket for a moment before sneaking an almost furtive look back at the closed door and quickly pulling his cape off with quick, well practiced movements. He draped the heavy material over the edge of the bed before reaching out to pick up the jacket.

 

He stared for a moment at the yellow S before turning the jacket around and slipping it over his shoulders. And then he frowned slightly, part amused and part aggravated that his hands were almost covered by the too long sleeves and that the material hug fairly loosely over his frame. Regardless of the fit, Tim took a deep breath, focusing on searing the scent into his brain forever. He raised his covered hands up under his nose and inhaled the deep, musky leather scent. So intent was he in his task that he completely missed the sound of the door being pulled open.

 

Tim had startled badly, turning around sharply to look into Kon’s surprised face. “Kon! uuuuh…” Tim’s face flushed as Kon’s eyes ticked from his face, to the cape on his bed and then back at Tim (who was wondering where exactly his brain had run off too because formulating words was nigh impossible).

 

The young meta’s expression darkened, going from surprised to sly as he closed and locked the door behind him. Surprised embarrassment slowly turned into wariness as the shorter boy hesitantly asked, “Kon…what are you-” His sentence broke off into a surprised gasp when Kon’s TTK grabbed him by the wrists and backed him up into the hard wall. The breath of air which was forced out of his lips slipped easily down Kon’s throat as his lips pressed punishingly against his.

 

The rest was pretty much a blur as Kon used his TTK to not only disable the Robin suit but also to drive Tim crazy. Pressure pressed and teased him, running up and down his back in teasing strokes before dipping down to clutch at his ass. Husky groans fell from one pair of lips onto the other, only to be swallowed down smoothly. Teeth nibbled at swollen lips, followed by warm wetness which soothed the dull ache.  

 

Kon grunted and forced Tim to grind against the hard muscled thigh which was keeping him steady. “Fuck!”, Tim cursed at the painful feeling of his erection straining into the armored jock. Fumbling, he pulled his gauntlets off, shoving at Kon’s shoulders slightly to indicate that he needed some room to maneuver. Kon moved back slightly, nipping sharp bites into at Tim’s jaw line, making Tim hiss at the combined pain and pleasure.  Tim’s eyes closed behind his mask as he forced his trembling hands down into his tights and pushed his jock away to pull his erection out.

 

He was ready to pull his tights off completely when Kon suddenly spun him around. Tim was ready to turn around when he felt a heavy pressure forcing his upper body to press tightly against the wall. Tim gasped against the heavy feeling, chest pressing uncomfortably into the wall as Kon ran his hands over Robin’s covered ass, fingers tracing the line of his outerwear and tights.

The taller boy leaned in to lightly tug at Tim’s earlobe before whispering, “That’s _my_ jacket Rob.” Whatever witty retort that Tim had ready, died when he felt Kon pull part of his uniform to the side over one ass cheek and heard a loud and sharp ripping noise. He jerked hard against Kon’s aura, a dark flush spreading over his face at the feeling of cool air teasing his revealed ass. He turned his head around, torn between anger and embarrassment as Kon’s hands stroked his bare skin gently.

 

“You look _so_ fucking **good** in it.”

 

Tim curled his fingers into fists, his hips twitching underneath Kon’s adventurous fingers as they trailed up and around Tim’s waist to dip into his utility belt. Tim swallowed harshly as Kon pressed his covered erection right into Tim’s wriggling ass as he searched for the lube that Tim had started to keep in his belt. Unable to help himself, Tim began to grind up against Kon’s erection, panting, “F-fourth compa-aah! compartment hnnngh!” Kon kissed his neck in thanks before pulling out a small tube of lube and quickly uncapping it. Tim felt a slight head rush as the aura pushed him down, forcing him to stick his hips out in a completely lewd manner. When Kon pushed a finger up into his ass, Tim let out a strangled curse.  He rested his forehead into the hard wall, panting as Kon worked one and then two slick fingers into Tim’s body.

 

Dizzy with desire and desperate to feel Kon inside of him, Tim worked his hips back into Kon’s fingers. Tim bit down on his lower lip, worrying the flesh in a painful manner as Kon stopped scissoring his fingers and pushed in a third finger only to curl them knowingly. A high cry was caught inside his chest as Tim tried vainly to keep it from coming out but then Kon started to tease his prostate mercilessly. He had learned very quickly what made Robin beg for more. Every stroke made Tim beg and plead with his lover.

 

“Kon please please oh God touch me I need you to touch me oh fuck _fuck **fuck!** _ Kon don’t stop please don’t stop _Oh GOD_ never stop don’t stop please don’t stop I need more more Kon fuck…”

 

Tim barely noticed that Kon’s aura had moved off his back and was now centered around his hips but he certainly noticed when he felt it brush against his strained erection. Faint licks of pressure teased his leaking cock before wrapping around him in an imitation of Kon’s hand. “FUCK!” Tim screamed as the TTK moved up and down his cock while teasing the wetness at the tip, almost as though Kon was using his hands and tongue to give him a blow job. His hips jerked front and back, moving into and against the pleasure at both ends.

 

He whined when Kon pulled his fingers out, the pitch turning higher as he recognized the familiar blunt pressure pushing into him. “Kon!” Contrary to the speed and heat with which Kon had previously been working at, the slide of his cock into Tim’s ass was slow. Tim wanted to jerk his hips back, to force Kon to go at a faster pace but the TTK held him down firm. The feeling of being held down when he wanted to _desperately_ to move made Tim groan helplessly, “Kon! Faster! Need you to move faster.” Kon’s lust darkened eyes met Tim’s and for a moment, judged Tim’s words.

 

Without warning, Kon snapped his hips forward, driving into Tim into one long, hard stroke that made Tim babble, “Kon Kon AAAAAAH!” Kon bit down on his lower lip, eyes screwed up tightly in pleasure as he savored the feeling of being buried balls deep inside Tim. “NGH! **FUCK!** ” Focusing on the feeling of Tim’s inner muscles flexing and tightening against him as the body underneath him jerked against his hands and TTK. Without waiting for Tim to get used to the feeling, Kon set up a punishing rhythm.

 

Tim scrambled to grab a hold on the wall in vain as Kon’s hips slapped against his slick bare ass in a hard tempo. Every slap of the larger boy’s hips into his ass made Tim want to scream his pleasure out but found his voice cut off. He could only pant and whine into the wall as Kon rolled his hips and ground into his pliant body. The sudden barricade on his voice was broken when Kon’s calloused hands wrapped around his cock and began to jerk him off.

 

His cries were in a pitch he never thought he was capable of managing and they went higher as Kon began to jack hammer into him, his fingers teasing the tip of his cock and fondling his aching balls. His uniform felt like the best kind of chains as he wished vainly that he could feel Kon’s fingers on his skin instead of Kevlar. The smell of Kon’s leather jacket and Kon himself mixed together with the musky scent of sweat and sex in the air made Robin’s thoughts run willy-nilly inside his head. He wished he could bottle the smell up and carry it around with him in his utility belt. A small voice inside his head distractedly wondered if he’d ever be able to even _look_ at leather again without feeling a twinge of pleasure.

 

Kon growled and braced himself over Tim, his hands curling over Tim in a possessive manner as he bit down on the small patch of naked skin on the smaller boy’s neck. Back curling up into his lovers, Tim whined in pleasure-pain as Kon’s covered his length with his aura. “You’re mine. Say it.” Tim whimpered at the feeling of TTK teasing him from the inside. Kon latched onto Tim’s earlobe, licking on the sensitive skin as he cajoled Tim, “ _Say it Tim_.”

 

Tim threw his head back, letting it rest against Kon’s shoulder as he whispered, “Yours, only yours, always yours no one else’s just yours” Pleased with the response, Kon used his TTK to pull and twist at Tim’s cock in a manner that made Tim’s eyes fly wide open at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. That coupled with the feeling of Kon’s TTK brushing hard against his prostate made him fall head first into orgasm.  He moaned his release into Kon’s neck, barely managing to hang onto his consciousness as Kon also succumbed to pleasure.

 

Tim hummed softly in satisfaction and pleasure as Kon wrapped his arms tightly around Tim’s waist and dropped his entire body weight over Tim. Their trembling knees made both of them fall down to their knees, still joined even though their erections began to flag. Tim rested his sweaty forehead against the wall as he tried to regain his composure, even as Kon pulled his softening cock out and sticky cum dripped lazily out of his sensitive entrance. Kon let out a small, tired huff into Tim’s neck as his hands lazily up the vigilante’s chest to play with the jacket’s collar.

 

“That….was _seriously_ hot.”

 

Tim was still beyond words and could only let out a small noise of agreement. A sharp bolt of pleasure ran through him as Kon pressed against him tighter and whispered, “Next time, would you just wear the jacket?”

 

Robin turned around to face Kon with a small smirk, “We’ll see.”

—


End file.
